Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to visual feedback in rapid thermal processing chambers used for processing substrates, such as semiconductor substrates.
Description of the Related Art
Rapid thermal processing chambers include a plurality of lamps therein which are used for rapidly heating a substrate to desired temperature before allowing the substrate to cool. Uniform heating across the substrate is desirable to ensure substrate-to-substrate uniformity, and well as uniform processing across individual substrates. Substrate heating uniformity is compromised when one of the plurality of lamps burns out or otherwise fails.
In order to detect lamp failure, prior approaches have utilized power detection sensors on circuitry coupled to the plurality of lamps. When a lamp fails, a change in power usage is detected, thus indicating the need for lamp replacement. However, the change in power usage does not indicate which particular lamp failed, but rather, only that a lamp failure has occurred. Therefore, additional diagnostics need to be performed in order to identify the particular failed lamp. The additional diagnostics to identify the failed lamp can be tedious and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for detecting lamp failure.